The Night Coalition
"▼ INFORMATION" '-The Night Coalition'' '''The Night Coalition '''is a group of myths related to The Days Union and The Republic of Aurora, lead by Horrid_Night. Every myth in The Night Coalition has "_Night" at the end of their name, with a word that is typically a personality trait or adjective being beforehand. This group is very secretive and is considered to be the opposite of The Days Union, as well as their enemy. Description "▼ INFORMATION" Overview Seven members of The Night Coalition wear a Cheestrings Straw Hat and a transparent suit with a tie, a single button and two pockets. The color of each of the Nights' vests (as well as their pants) corresponds to their assigned color. Five members of The Night Coalition (including Horrid_Night) wear a specific head accessory that matches the rest of their outfil, a grey coat with a collar and a tie, as well as an armband with an upside down red triangle (which is a symbol seen on the group thumbnail) depicted on it. Just like the aforementioned members, the color of each of the Nights' vests corresponds to their assigned color. One particular member of the group has an attire that differs from that of every other official member. That member is known as Powerless_Night. They wear a grey coat with a collar and no tie, as well as an armband with an upside down red triangle depicted on it. Upon closer inspection you can see a bare bloody ribcage underneath the clothing, as well as the word "weak" written on the back of the coat. The right sleeve of the coat is also torn. History The creation of the group occured some time at the end of 2018/in the beginning of 2019. Although all the official Night Operatives (also known as Conscripts in The Days Union) had joined the group, there was no sign of it actually being active (aside from manually accepting join requests from myth hunters every once in a while). Ranks '''Low Ranks: Outsiders This rank is given to whoever joins the group. This is the lowest rank in The Night Coalition. Sacrifices TBA Medium Ranks: Allies This rank is given to allied members of The Night Coalition. High Ranks: Night Operatives This rank is given to official members of the Night Coalition. All of the members have the ending name of Night. Night Leader This rank is given only to the leader of the Night Coalition, Horrid_Night. Leadership Horrid_Night Horrid_Night is the founder and current leader of the Night Coalition. They are the main part of the Nights and are thought to be first Night. Group The Night Coalition Games N/A Behavior TBA Members The following list includes the official Conscripts/Night Operatives of The Night Coalition. * Horrid_Night (Founder) * Powerless_Night * Merciless_Night * Emotionful_Night * Dauntless_Night * Otherworldly_Night * Pleasant_Night * Forseeable_Night * Illusionary_Night * Cheerless_Night * Frivolous_Night * Turbulent_Night * Joyous_Night Trivia TBA Category:Myth Groups Category:Myths Category:The Days Union Category:The Night Coalition